


Lifeline:  Best Friend Tales  (Misadventures and Mayhem of Phichit and/or Chris)

by Denrhea



Series: Lifeline [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Between Chapters, Free-spirit Phichit, Friends With Benefits, Helpful Phichit, M/M, Mentions of Rape/Sexual Assault, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Chris, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Because you asked for it, these are side stories to the current Lifeline stories with more to be added later.  If you haven’t noticed the rating, these may become explicit.  I’ll indicate in the timeline where these fall in the original Lifeline Story during the summary.  Some of these are incredibly short…and some are more drawn out.  I’ll indicate the main characters involved in the chapter titles to help you keep track.Remember, Chris is polyamorous with an open relationship.  Phichit is a free-spirit with multiple crushes but no particular attachment.  Both are protective of their friends…and possibly each other as their friendship bond increases.





	1. Phichit & Sueng-gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Phichit and Sueng-gil interact after Yuuri’s visit to the Korean rape survivor Hyeon-Ju in Chapter 28 of Lifeline (Detroit).

* * *

 

 

**_SG/ Hello.  Yuuri said I could contact you._ **

**_P/ Sure.  What’s up?_ **

**_SG/ I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do here._ **

**_P/ …_ **

**_P/  I don’t know what you mean by that._ **

**_SG/ Yuuri said I was part of of Hyeon-Ju’s support._ **

**_P/ Oh.  I see._ **

**_SG/ How do I do that?_ **

**_SG/ Support him, that is?_ **

**_P/ What do you see is going on with him?_ **

**_SG/ He’s quiet.  He doesn’t talk much.  He keeps to himself but so do I.  Except, that’s not normal for him.  He…_ **

**_SG/ Well, he doesn’t eat.  Not like he should.  He’s lost a lot of weight._ **

**_P/ Maybe start by asking him how he is doing.  You might see if he’ll join you for breakfast or lunch.  See if he’ll join you for a movie…or a run, even.  Walk him home so he doesn’t have to be alone.  Talk to him._ **

**_SG/ So much of that is outside my normal behavior.  He’s going to know that._ **

**_P/ And he may resist at first.  But he will realize that you are there to help him.  Perhaps he’ll open up.  Maybe he’ll lean on you on his hardest days._ **

**_P/  Here are the don’ts.  Don’t pity him.  Don’t demand to know the details._ **

**_SG/ I wouldn’t.  That’s so private._ **

**_P/ It is…unless he need to talk.  Allow him to talk as much as he needs._ **

**_P/ Find out what comforts him.  For Yuuri, it’s a soft blanket, dogs, music, and foods that makes him think of home.  I pack that blanket in his luggage when he travels._ **

**_SG/ I have a dog.  Maybe I can introduce them._ **

**_P/ Good plan.  It might break the ice._ **

**_P/ Ask for consent to hug them at first.  I mean, he may not want a hug.  He may want one and is afraid to reach out._ **

**_SG/ He crosses his arms around his body like he is hugging it a lot, and rocks._ **

**_P/ I’ve seen Yuuri do that.  It’s an anxiety response._ **

**_SG/ Should I do something?_ **

**_P/ You might just sit beside him.  Sometimes it’s comforting not to know we’re alone.  You might ask him if you can do anything for him.  He may respond well to a cup of tea._ **

**_SG/ Okay.  I feel more prepared now._ **

**_P/ Good.  You can contact me if you need anything else.  Also, don’t forget to take care of yourself._ **

 

* * *

 

 

NOTE:  There are certainly do’s and don’ts when helping a friend who has been raped or sexually assaulted.  Definitely do your research.  Here is a [website](http://www.pandys.org/articles/tipsforfriends.html) to get you started.


	2. Phichit & Sueng-gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit continues as Sueng-Gil’s support for Hyeon-Ju introduced in Chapter 28 of Lifeline (Detroit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like more was needed on this. I hope this pleases you all. ;)

* * *

 

It was a day later when Phichit heard back from Sueng-gil.

**_SG/  Are you awake?_ **

**_P/ Yes.  Editing some photos._ **

**_SG/ Do you have time to talk?_ **

**_P/ Of course.  I welcome the break._ **

**_SG/ Good.  Thank you?_ **

**_P/ :)_ **

**_SG/ So…_ **

**_SG/ I’ve been talking to Hyeon-Ju_ **

**_P/ How is that going?_ **

**_SG/ Slow but he’s starting to relax around me._ **

**_SG/ He likes dogs.  We are walking Kongju tomorrow after we skate._ **

**_P/ It’s a good place to start.  Let me know how it goes._ **

**_SG/ I will._ **

A long pause filled the space.  Phichit stared at the phone when Sueng-gil finally texted back.

**_SG/ I guess I’ll let you get back to work._ **

**_P/ Okay.  If you’re sure._ **

**_SG/ I’m sure._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Several days passed by when Phichit realized he hadn’t heard back from Sueng-gil.

**_P/ How did it go?_ **

Phichit waited knowing his text went without any preamble.  He didn’t receive a response for a couple of hours and he fiddled with his costume repair during that time.  Yuuri sat with some handwork, sewing a couple of seams that opened up during Four Continents.  It was mostly to distract Yuuri from Victor’s absence.  Yuuri’s nervous energy could be useful when Phichit could channel it.

Phichit set the bedazzler to the side when his phone dinged.

**_SG/ Sorry.  I was walking him home.  Much better._ **

**_P/ Did the dog walking date go well?_ **

**_SG/ Date?  We’re just friends._ **

**_P/ Of course.  I have friend dates with Yuuri._ **

**_SG/ Is that a thing?_ **

**_P/ Do you doubt me? ;)_ **

**_SG/ Of course not._ **

**_P/ :)_ **

**_SG/ He had a girlfriend._ **

**_P/ Had?_ **

**_SG/ After...they broke up._ **

**_SG/ I’m angry with her.  I don’t know her but I’m angry.  Should I be angry?_ **

**_P/ I’m pretty protective of Yuuri.  I grilled Victor more than once about his intentions before I relaxed around him.  I’ve even talked to Chris about him.  So…yeah, you can be angry._ **

**_P/ But eventually, you need to let it go.  Because…it’s not easy._ **

**_SG/ I guess it’s not.  But I’m here.  And we weren’t really friends before._ **

**_P/ Yes, you are.  It was a choice you made.  She made a different choice.  Not everyone is strong._ **

**_SG/ I’m not strong.  I just focus on what needs to be done._ **

**_P/ Your friend might need that structure.  He can draw strength from it._ **

**_SG/ Maybe._ **

**_P/ You’re walking him home now?_ **

**_SG/ Sometimes he talks._ **

**_SG/ When we walk, you know._ **

**_SG/ Sometimes he invites me in._ **

**_SG/ We’ve eaten together, too._ **

**_SG/ He pushes food but doesn’t eat well._ **

**_P/ Yuuri didn’t either.  Not for a while.  I’d bring home his favorites to try to tempt him to eat.  It was just too much, you know._ **

**_P/ You might see if he could handle something like a protein shake…or a smoothie._ **

**_SG/ There’s a place near the rink.  I might take him there tomorrow._ **

**_SG/ Thanks._ **

**_P/ Sure._ **

**_SG/ I need to go now._ **

**_SG/ Later._ **

**_P/ Later, Sueng-gil._ **

Yuuri looked up from where he was sewing.  “How is he?”

Phichit shrugged.  “Better?  He’s talking to Sueng-gil and it sounds like Sueng-gil is becoming protective over him.”

“I’m glad he’s talking to you.  You had Ashley and Natalie,” Yuuri stared at the sewing thoughtfully.  “I know it wasn’t easy for you.  I really appreciate having you as a friend.” 

Phichit crawled across the bed and wrapped Yuuri in a hug…Yuuri, who had to jerk the needle away to keep from stabbing his friend when he saw his intentions.  Yuuri giggled in response.  “You are the best of friends,” Yuuri added, returning the hug.

“As are you,” Phichit replied.  “The very best.”

“Thank you.”  Yuuri didn’t need to explain why.  He wasn’t sure if he could.  There were so many things Phichit did for him.

Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s hand.  “You’re welcome.”

They returned to the costume repairs, music playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kongju is a Korean dog name meaning Princess.


	3. Phichit/Jaden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Phichit and Jaden started dating. Around Chapter 36 (Lifeline: Detroit).

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Phichit preferred the dark, chemically laden darkroom over the instant gratification of digital photography.  He’d break out the old Nikon FM10 35mm or, if he felt nostalgic, he’d pull out the Brownie Yuuri gave him for his last birthday.  Finding film for that one was a bitch but worth it.  Of course, when he discovered it had film already inside it, he had to develop it.  He giggled because, well, the film that remained were rather risqué in its time, he was certain. 

 

It had degraded and was grainy, but he could still see the shocked expression of the subject of that photoshoot.  She seemed to relax into it after a time, though, and provided some beautiful 1950s pinup girl poses.  When he showed Yuuri the treasure trove he found buried within the gift the Japanese roommate provided, Yuuri’s eyes widened and his cheeks pinked.  He looked, though.  Phichit framed a few of the prints.  They hung beautifully matted in his room with his favorite in movie poster glory centered on the living room wall. 

 

He remembered when Victor arrived.  The older figure skater provided an appreciative whistle for that work of art.  It was Marilyn Monroe holding her dress down as the steam vent blue up the skirt kind of sexy.  He hoped one day to photograph similar works of art.  In the grainy beauty that graced their humble living space, the eye of the photographer was evident.  One day, Phichit declared internally, my work will receive that response.

 

So on that late winter/early spring day that Phichit stumbled into the darkroom to find the beautiful Jaden sorting through their photos, Phichit slipped behind them and peeked over their shoulder.  Gold eyes looked up to meet his, close cropped hair with curl on top only serving to highlight those high cheekbones.  Phichit was struck with two thoughts.  First, he wanted to photograph this person.  Secondly, the photo that was developing in the chemical mix was intriguing in its composition.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Phichit froze a moment, his response stuck on the end of his tongue.  He realized they were staring at him expectantly and he blinked rapidly.  “I’m sorry.  You are…striking.”

 

“Thank you?”

 

Phichit found his confidence somewhere along that simple response.  “Would you go out with me?   Maybe a photography date.  We can take pictures, grab dinner.  I know a great view along the trails.”

 

Their eyes widened in surprise.  “Who are you?”

 

Phichit laughed at himself.  “I seem to have jumped ahead.  I’m Phichit Chulanont.  And you are 

Jaden Reisor, yes?”

 

“How do you know who I am?”

 

“Well, I’ve seen some of your work,” responded the smitten Thai.

 

“Oh.  I thought…well…I didn’t know anyone noticed,” the golden eyes flicked downwards in a shy response that rooming with Yuuri made Phichit all too aware of. 

 

“After the photo show, I found you online.  I find your work very…provocative,” he grinned, having chosen that word purposefully.

 

“Wait!  I know who you are.  You’re that figure skater that has such a large Instagram following.”

 

Phichit offered a dramatic bow.  “At your service,” he stated with flourish.  Jaden giggled in response.

 

“I…suppose we could try your date.  I don’t go out much.”

 

Phichit’s smile was contagious because the beauty before him responded in kind.  “So, at six then?  We can meet here if you prefer.”

 

“Oh, okay.  At six.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit practically skipped as he crossed campus, his camera bag slung over his shoulder.  He pulled open the double doors to the Fine Arts building to see the beautiful Jaden, phone in hand, texting…someone.  Phichit stepped forward offering a wide smile. 

 

“Oh, hi…I was texting my roommate to tell them you arrived.  Shall we?”  Jaden stood and from the place where they had been reclining against the wall. 

 

Phichit opened his arm to shelter the other person as he guided them out of the building.  “My roommates are safely in one another’s company.”

 

“They are seeing each other?”

 

Phichit nodded.  “So…you looked to be working on something when I walked in on you.  Is that Dr. Shin’s project?”

 

“Yes!” Jaden stated, exasperation filling their voice.  “I’ve thrown away so many shots.”

 

Phichit grinned.  “Shin is picky about overexposure.  She says if you have to overexpose to get a good photo, you aren’t doing it right.  She hates Ansel Adams for that reason.  Wait till you get her for digital.”

 

“I can’t get the edges.  My adjustments are off.”  Phichit watched the most adorable pout form on Jaden’s lip. 

 

“If you want good edges, I can take you to one of my secret photography dens,” Phichit offered.

 

They looked at Phichit doubtfully, not certain what he meant.  “I-I think I should make it clear right here.  I’m asexual.”

 

Phichit started at the confession then laughed.  “Oh, you thought I was…no…I am serious.  I have places I’ve scouted out that are excellent for grabbing textures and surfaces.  There is this one not far from campus but if you aren’t looking for it, you’ll miss it.”  Phichit grabbed Jaden’s hand and dragged them along behind him.

The alley opened up into a poor college district.  Students overpopulated the space, suffering now so that later they could chase the dreams they prepared for.  Jaden, who lived in the dorms, looked around with wide eyes.  “They can’t afford dorms,” Phichit supplied quietly.  “This was my freshman project.  I wanted to reveal the stark struggle of the poor college student.  They were fine with my presence as many of these students are art majors and we’ve seen each other around the Fine Arts Hall.”

 

Jaden nodded, a bit overwhelmed, and felt blessed that they received financial backing for dorm life.  Phichit pulled out his camera and adjusted the settings.  It was digital.  He took some test shots.  He then shared the settings with Jaden and helped them translate them to the film camera.  Jaden moved around the space under Phichit’s watchful eye as the Thai skater talked to several of the residents.  Jaden’s shy demeanor had them ducking out of conversations, hiding behind the lens.

 

Once Jaden filled several rolls of film, they packed up and left the area.  “I was thinking pizza,” Phichit suggested.

 

“I hope not the ones that deliver on campus,” Jaden responded with a troubled expression.

 

Phichit giggled.  “No.  There is a pizzeria not far from my apartment.  I normally stop there and pick up pizza if I want to have it at home.  However, it has good atmosphere.”

 

Jaden looked doubtful but reluctantly agreed.  By the end of the evening, they had dissolved into giggles over a pizza and their shared love of selfies. Phichit offered to walk Jaden to their dorm, but they declined.  Watching the new acquaintance depart, Phichit turned toward home with a smile playing at his expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know several of you express a need for Phichit/Chris interaction. It's on the way. I promise. ;)


	4. Phichit/Jaden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night – Afterwards…Chapter 38 (Lifeline: Detroit)

Jaden shifted uncomfortably as Phichit closed the door to his room.  They tugged at their hair self-consciously, gold eyes taking in the space.  The photographs of some 1950's starlet  graced one wall matted and framed simply in black.  “Is that the one in the living room?”

Phichit laughed and told them the story of the Brownie.  “Yuuri puts a lot of thought in his gifts but I don’t think even he anticipated the bonus of the film.”

“It would be interesting to find out the name of the photographer.”

“I’ve looked online for Detroit photographers from that era but I haven’t found any with the same signature.  So I guess it will remain a mystery.”

Jaden giggled suddenly.  Covering their smile, they turned to catch Phichit’s raised and curious eyebrows.  “I was just thinking that this could be a photo of Dr. Kildare.”

Phichit laughed outright.  “She’s ancient!  But who knows.  Back in her day, she could have been a hottie.”  Phichit stepped closer and Jaden shifted uncomfortably.  “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that…” Jaden flicked their eyes down, chewing their lip uncertainly.  “I don’t know what you are expecting.  I mean…”  Jaden lifted their eyes to meet Phichit’s.  “I know we made out the movies but…”

Phichit smiled warmly, taking their hand in his.   “I would never expect you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.  I hope you know that.  I respect your boundaries.  However, if you are uncomfortable in here, we can go back into the living room.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Just so you know, I’m a bit of a cuddler.  I like kisses, too.  And I’m okay if that’s all there is.”

“Really?”

“Of course.  It’s not like you haven’t been upfront about your sexuality.  I fall into the pansexual spectrum.  Yuuri calls me a free spirit, though.  I kind of prefer that.”

Jaden smiled at that statement.  “I suspect he means more than your sexuality when he calls you that.”

“I’ve always been very open.”

“Have you and Yuuri ever…”

Phichit started shaking his head before Jaden got the words out.  “Yuuri and I aren’t like that.  He’s my best friend.  We look out for each other but there is no attraction.  He’s…my kindred spirit.  And he’s always accepted me just as I am without judgement.”

“I…don’t think I’m ready for a relationship,” Jaden confessed quietly.

Phichit smiled warmly before replying, “That’s okay.  Do you want to cuddle or would you prefer to do something else?”

“I-I’m okay with cuddling,” Jaden responded.  “As long as there is no obligation.”

“Of course not,” Phichit shrugged.  “Honestly, I don’t know for sure if I’ll even be in Detroit next year.”  Phichit reached out and pulled a chain on one of the lamps as he held Jaden’s eyes.

“Oh?”  Gold eyes widened in surprise.

Phichit nodded as he pulled back the bedding.  “I’m waiting to see what Yuuri does.  He’s graduating and if he leaves, it might mean my coach will leave.  So I will just follow.”

“What about your college?” Jaden asked as they shifted unconsciously to the opposite side of the bed. 

Phichit shrugged.  “I can switch to online courses.”  Phichit climbed into the bed and held a hand out to the other.  “Do you want to watch something on Netflix?”

Jaden nodded as they settled into Phichit's arms, relaxing as they scrolled through the movies.  

"Have you seen _The King and the Skater_?" Phichit asked.  At the shake of Jaden's head, he selected the movie.  "This is my favorite movie.  You're going to love it," he promised warmly.

As the movie closed out an hour and a half later, Jaden couldn't truly state whether or not they loved it.   Rather, they slept snuggled up into Phichit's warmth.  The Thai moved his laptop into a place of safety and settled in to sleep.   _All in all, not a bad date_ , he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My sad tumblr account is under the same name...[Denrhea](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/denrhea). 
> 
> Remember. I always love to hear from you. Thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> Note: This will be a three part series. [Part 1: Detroit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10333895/chapters/22843178) occurs from the banquet through Worlds and Yuuri's graduation. [Part 2: Hasetsu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10705287/chapters/23712879) will take our couple to Japan (Yuri Plisetsky will visit. Natalia composes "Yuri on Ice"). Part 3: St. Petersburg returns our couple to Russia (We get to see more of the OC Sasha, as well). THERE IS ALSO A SET OF SIDE STORIES STARTED CALLED [BEST FRIEND TALES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10591017/chapters/23411709) that picks up on some of the side tales of Chris and Phichit. I'll reference them into the chapter notes where they fall. 
> 
> Note: If you like my writing, check out ["All that Glitters is not Gold"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10763163/chapters/23869317), a reverse AU with a young, long-haired Victor struggling to overcome domestic abuse and a bolder, more confident Yuuri taking a career break to deal with his anxiety issues.


End file.
